poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Akamichi/Written Walkthrough INTRODUCTION - Tow Islands
Starting on the main island, your first job is to find the blimp! Start to head right until you reach Big Tow. Big Tow is the guy that owns a blimp towing business! Unfortunately he has lost a valve and needs help from you to find it in order to get is towing business back up and running. Tow Islands (6) Now head right again until you reach the rock formation. You should see a wheel looking object towards the top of this formation. Jump up and grab it! It is the valve that Big Tow needs! Now run back to the left and give the valve to Big Tow. The Blimp will now be ready to use. Click on the map icon in the top right hand corner of your screen and head to the southern island right under you and to the right a bit (The farthest island down). Tow Islands (5) You will want to talk to the the first girl you see (Little Tow). She will tell you that there are a bunch of parts on the island that need to be found for Big Tow. There are 2 of them that you will now need to find. Go right until you find these parts. If you want to get the rest of the credits on this island then keep going right even after you have found both parts. There should be 25 credits total on this island. Now run back to the left and find Big Tow. Give him the two parts when you find him. You will get a 100 credit reward! After you have gotten your reward, click on your map icon and go to the island in the upper left corner (Not the one that you have already been to)! Tow Islands (2) This is Big Tow’s home. There should be a big ship right behind you. Run to the right until you get to the girl with the scroll above her head. She will tell you that she has lost a big comb and she needs help finding it. That’s your job! Now continue going right while staying on the roofs so that you get all of the credits within the island. Shortly after you drop from the roofs, you will see a comb looking object on the ground. It is a multitool. Pick it up! If you want, you can keep going right to get all of the credits. Other wise, turn back and bring the multitool back to Little Tow. Tow Islands (3) For finding Little Tow the Multitool, she will give you a 50 credit bonus! Now you need to go back to Bro Tow. He will have another job for you! He wants you to make gears for him and Big Tow. You will need to head right and find the materials to build these gears. There will be 3 objects that you need to find. There will be two gears and one wrench. Once you have all three objects, you will need to tap the screen in order to build the gears! Once you have built the gears, bring them back to Bro Tow. He will give you 50 credits as a reward! Now go left and talk to Big Tow. He will have another adventure for you to do before you are done with this island group. Once you are done talking to him, hit your map icon and go back to the main island within this group (The one that is labeled Tow Island). You now need to find Big Tow next to a cave. Go all the way to the right and you will run into him. He will be standing on the left side of a cave under ground. Talk to him and he will tell you that there are artifacts down in the cave. Now go to the bottom of the cave and you will see an artifact shaped like a coin. Tow Islands It will be purple. A Mabaya will walk up to you when you try to grab the coin and tell you that it belongs to him. He takes the artifact and disappears! Now go back and tell Big Tow! That’s it for the Tow Island Walkthrough. This basically was the introduction to the game and now the real adventure starts! Category:Blog posts